Resignación
by JYue
Summary: Tiempo atrás, Naruto se ganó la atención de Kiba sin saberlo. Cuando Uzumaki decidió acercarse a la vida del Inuzuka, éste supo que nada bueno podía estar por ocurrir. KibaNaru.


**Resignación**

Su pecho subía y bajaba en un ritmo acelerado, en un intento desesperado de su cuerpo por oxigenarle y disminuir los efectos de tan brusco entrenamiento. Sintió un temblor recorrerle el cuerpo, haciendo trepidar sus manos con una violencia que él sabía era de ira. Odiaba todo aquello, los estúpidos sentimientos, el dolor desgarrándole el pecho con uñas afiladas y las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Sabía que si comenzaban, no podría hacerlas cesar. Necesitaba detenerlas, acallar las imágenes que con crueldad seguían reproduciéndose en su mente.

"¡Tsuuga!"

Los árboles alrededor se trozaron al contacto brutal que fueron expuestos, soltando gruesas astillas en un moribundo grito de venganza. Akamaru, escondido a una distancia segura, observó a su amo recibir gustoso las heridas. Cualquier cosa era mejor al sufrimiento interno, a la desesperación de su alma destruida y sus ilusiones pisoteadas. Maldijo una vez más el nombre del causante, y seguro era ya la milésima vez: Uzumaki Naruto.

La sangre le escurría de las manos laceradas por el duro entrenamiento, el chakra se evaporaba de su cuerpo en un ritmo alarmante, y su sufrimiento sólo aumentó. Cada vez que respiraba, en cada parpadeo, Naruto reaparecía en su cabeza, sonriendo con esa calidez creadora de esperanzas pero que jamás sería dirigida a él.

"¡Tsuuga!"

Debía dejar de pensar en él, Uzumaki no se lo merecía. El Inuzuka cayó sentado al suelo, conciente de la deplorable condición física que presentaba, hecho que le alegró. Quizá pronto quedase inconsciente, o le fuese concedida una benevolente muerte y podría así al fin olvidar al rubio de ojos azules. Fueron esos ojos, esa mirada vacilante llena de inocencia, lo que llevó a Kiba a su destrucción.

Desde tiempo atrás, Naruto logró captar la atención del ninja canino, mas no como lo hacía con el resto de la personas. Un interés más profundo a la lacónica curiosidad abordó su ser, era una fascinación que algunos considerarían malsana, antinatural, incorrecta moralmente. A Kiba no pudo importarle menos. Estaba contento con la admiración a distancia, contemplando sin intentar intervenir. Hasta que Uzumaki lo arruinó todo.

Aquel día el Inuzuka se levantó temprano, su madre le preparó un sustancioso desayuno, su hermana se ofreció a cumplir las labores de la casa por él, y el entrenamiento con Akamaru daba signos prometedores para la técnica que pensaba desarrollar. Algo que Kiba tenía aprendido era que, si todo parece estar saliendo bien, es porque algo muy malo viene en camino.

De regreso a casa, Naruto apareció en su camino. Kiba no se detuvo al pasar a un lado del rubio, satisfecho por la efímera oportunidad de encontrarse tan cerca del objeto de sus afectos. Las cosas hubiesen podido seguir, un deseo a distancia, un anhelo inalcanzable, un amor secreto guardado en silencio. Pero Uzumaki dio la vuelta y le alcanzó, mostrando esa sonrisa traviesa que nunca traía nada bueno.

Un leve toque del rubio en el hombro, sólo eso y todo el cuerpo se le paralizó. Le dijo algo sobre necesitar un favor, no tener un compañero de entrenamiento, la obligación de entrenar todos los días para ser Hokage y algo referente al Ichiraku ramen. Kiba se perdió al instante en que ocurrió el primer contacto. Para cuando pudo darse cuenta del curso de las cosas ya iban de regreso al bosque para entrenar, con la mano de Uzumaki en su brazo.

Entrenar con Naruto fue una experiencia peculiar en variados aspectos. Era ya largo el tiempo transcurrido desde la última ocasión en que pudieron comparar fuerza entre ambos, y el Inuzuka tuvo que aceptar las mejorías obtenidas por el rubio shinobi; al parecer se había tomado el tiempo necesario para mejorar sus habilidades. Se preguntó cómo pudo Uzumaki tener dichos avances al entrenar solo, porque nunca tuvo un compañero de entrenamiento, de ser así él lo sabría.

Eso le llevó a otra cuestión, el porqué de la súbita invitación de Naruto. La única manera de conseguir la respuesta era preguntando, acción que no pensaba realizar. Demostrar interés en las razones o esporádicas decisiones del ninja ruidoso podía dar pie a otras preguntas y al final terminar en revelaciones que no tenía pensado confesar. Se concentró en el presente y mantener su actitud de irritado fastidio hacia el otro shinobi.

Resultó curioso ver la manera de lucha de Uzumaki. Hasta cierto punto, era como verse a sí mimo. Ambos estilos de combate tenían semejanzas básicas, como por ejemplo la manera en que los dos atacaban sin una táctica muy premeditada, creando la estrategia conforme la situación avance e improvisando en último momento. Todo se reducía a stamina.

A pesar de su fachada de desagrado, el Inuzuka en el fondo de su ser estaba disfrutando al máximo la inusitada experiencia. En especial la oportunidad de tener contacto físico con Uzumaki sin un contexto comprometedor. No era mucho, pero él se conformaba con lo que le era dado. Por eso la sonrisa sincera y las palabras de agradecimiento de Naruto fueron suficiente paga al concluir la práctica.

Uzumaki le ofreció ir juntos a comer ramen, pero el otro ninja declinó la oferta. No quería tentar su suerte, asimismo tenía algo parecido al miedo respecto a pasar tiempo de calidad con Naruto. Él no era una persona de gente, no tomaría el riesgo de hacer algo inapropiado ante el rubio. Era increíble como él, Inuzuka Kiba, el adolescente más indiferente al pensamiento de otros tuviera semejante reticencia a crear una mala opinión en Uzumaki.

Pasó el resto de la tarde recostado en un claro del bosque, cerca del lugar donde entrenaron ese día. Dejó su chaqueta a un lado y Akamaru decidió tomar una siesta sobre ésta. Cerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa agració sus facciones. En ese momento, la vida no podía ser más agradable. Ahora estaba en esa misma locación, sintiendo que la vida no podía sentirse peor.

El día siguiente ocurrió lo mismo, igual el día después, y así sucesivamente. Siempre al final aparecía la invitación al Ichiraku Ramen, acompañada de una mirada anhelante ante la que Kiba al final cayó. Al principio las conversaciones eran unilaterales, mientras él respondía en ocasiones por medio de monosílabos. Los temas variaban desde el entrenamiento hasta los viejos tiempos de la Academia Ninja, pasando también por las pocas misiones que tuvieron juntos.

Conforme los encuentros avanzaron la relación entre ambos muchachos se hizo más amena, con menos silencios y risas más a menudo. El humor del Inuzuka reflejaba los efectos de dicha amistad, incluso una vez su hermana mayor recalcó el hecho de verle más alegre que antes. Era verdad.

El sentimiento que tenía hacia el escandaloso shinobi se hizo más intenso, se acostumbró a pasar esas horas del día en su compañía, aspirando cada mañana su llegada. Ya nada quedaba de aquella admiración a lo lejos, necesitaba esa cercanía con Uzumaki, aunque fuese sólo amistad. Era imposible volver al estado anterior, y resultaba bastante complicado mantenerse en el actual.

Cada día estaba presente el temor de hacer algo inapropiado, de tener un desliz y decir algo que no debería, acabando así con la amistad con Naruto. Era estresante pasar cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora juntos conteniéndose, escogiendo con cuidado las palabras y mantener a raya el contacto físico.

Al estar sólo su mente vagaba sin falta hacia la figura del rubio de ojos azules, recordando los momentos pasados en su compañía o imaginando los que estaban por venir. En algunas de estas ocasiones tenía lapsos de valor en los que se prometía decirle la verdad a Uzumaki sin importar las consecuencias. Sin embargo, eran sólo eso: lapsos. Pronto el valor era sobrecogido por la inseguridad y miedo al rechazo, dejando las cosas iguales, bañadas en frustración.

Lo más que lograba hacer era realizar preguntas de inocente apariencia, pero con la intención de obtener información de Naruto. En ocasiones sobre temas triviales como sus actividades en el tiempo libre, otras veces iba más allá preguntando por sus compañías y amistades, temeroso de descubrir el nombre de una chica en labios de Uzumaki, pronunciado en tono anhelante. Nunca ocurrió. Ni siquiera una alusión a su anteriormente eterna amada Haruno Sakura.

A veces pasaba largas horas sentado en el bosque viendo el horizonte sin en verdad detenerse mirar, agobiado por sentimientos culposos pero que no podía suprimir. El tiempo se le pasaba así hasta la llegada del mediodía, hora en que solía aparecer Uzumaki. Una ambivalencia de sensaciones traía la llegada del rubio; por un lado su corazón se alegraba de ver al ninja, pero por otra parte su cabeza se hundía en un mar de incertidumbre.

Akamaru emitía pequeños gruñidos mientras yacía recostado al lado de su dueño, dormitando gustoso en la bochornosa mañana. De vez en vez el ninja canino tenía arrebatos de verborrea descargados en su mascota, quien escuchaba paciente a su contrariado amo. Recordaba en especial una ocasión en la que estuvo cuestionando a su confidente animal el porqué de tanta inseguridad. Esto, porque fue justamente horas atrás.

"¿Qué clase de shinobi soy, Akamaru, si no puedo siquiera confesar mis sentimientos?" preguntó Kiba, abatido. Dar vueltas al mismo asunto es más cansado de lo aparente. "¿Tan cobarde soy que no logro afrontar lo que él pueda decirme?"

La figura de Akamaru se tensó en su lugar, y antes de que Kiba pudiera cuestionarle lo que ocurría él mismo lo descubrió. La esencia única de Uzumaki flotaba en el aire que respiraba. Sintió como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo fuese drenada en un instante, dejándole congelado en la posición y con un punzante dolor de cabeza que impedía el flujo libre de pensamientos. Con el miedo arraigado en el alma se obligó a girarse y enfrentar a la persona que ahora sabía estaba detrás.

Parado en una pose de despreocupación estaba Naruto, sonriendo en esa manera suya tan exagerada, como todo en su persona. Empero, Kiba sabía mirar más allá de eso. Había algo fuera de lugar en ese gesto: demasiado largo y demasiado firme. Fueron los ojos azules los que delataron al shinobi, la mirada de Uzumaki estaba fija en él, ajena a la sonrisa grabada en el rostro. Era el tipo de mirada vista en quien prefiere estar en cualquier otro lado menos en el que se encuentra. Kiba supuso que esa misma mirada estaba grabada en sus ojos.

Fue el entrenamiento más tranquilo que tuvieron; los movimientos eran precavidos, como si al aplicar excedente fuerza o lanzar un golpe intenso pudiese acabar con la tenue línea que les separaba, desatando un tornado de secretos. En el fondo de su mente, el Inuzuka se preguntaba si así serían las cosas entre ellos en delante, una paz silenciosa viciada por su escabroso secreto. O quizá todo terminase ahí, quizá el día siguiente Uzumaki no se presentaría a compartir unas horas de práctica. Internamente continuó reprimiéndose el resto del entrenamiento.

De acuerdo con la rutina, pronto los dos se encontraron sentados en el Ichiraku Ramen, contemplando callados los tazones frente a ellos, celosos de la naturaleza etérea y libre del vapor salado emanante de éstos. Era la incomodidad de evadir un asunto que nunca debió ser descubierto. Kiba esperaba que pronto lo ocurrido fuese olvidado por Naruto, dejado de lado en un acto de cortesía y piedad para él. Y como era costumbre, Uzumaki hizo exacto lo contrario a lo que se le espera que haga.

"¿Quién es, entonces?" preguntó el rubio. Directo, simple, sin ningún énfasis distintivo al pronunciar las palabras. No había necesidad de aclarar a qué tema aludía la interrogación.

"Eres tú." Respondió el Inuzuka.

Las miradas continuaron sin cruzarse mientras el silencio absorbía el espacio entre ellos. El secreto estaba afuera, y el peso de éste fue remplazado en el pecho del ninja canino por la ansiedad atada a la incertidumbre. Los latidos de su corazón hacían eco en su interior, rebasando en velocidad el paso de los relentecidos segundos. Aguardó por la respuesta del problemático shinobi, decidido a aceptarla fuese buena o mala, pero esta no llegó. La velada terminó así: en silencio. Varios minutos lejos del Ichiraku, Kiba decidió retomar el asunto.

"Naruto…" comenzó el Inuzuka, alargando su brazo para detenerle por el hombro. "Tenemos que ha…"

"¿Eh?" interrumpió el rubio, con gesto nervioso. "¡Ah, sí, el entrenamiento de hoy fue genial!" se desenganchó del agarre del otro adolescente en un acto distraído.

"Naruto." Dijo el Inuzuka en tono autoritario, mas no agresivo, cerrándole el paso al rubio.

Kiba no le dejaría ir sin una respuesta. Ahora que su secreto estaba afuera no iba a permitir que el asunto fuera dejado de lado como cualquier tontería sin importancia. Él respondió la pregunta de Uzumaki, ahora era el turno de éste para responder las suyas. De hecho, sólo era una pregunta la que necesitaba realizar, cuya respuesta cambiaría las cosas de forma drástica.

"Es tarde, Kiba." Dijo Naruto, con la mirada esquivando el rostro del ninja canino.

"Sólo dime una cosa, sólo quiero saber…"

"Seguro te están esperando en tu casa." Interrumpió el rubio, sin el menor reparo.

"Naruto, ¿tú no…?" insistió Kiba.

"Lo mejor será que vayas." Cortó Naruto. "Créeme."

Vio a Uzumaki pasar de largo a su lado. Casi sin darse cuenta sus manos se cerraron en puños, al igual que su mandíbula apretaba con fuerza para evitar un gruñido de enfado. Las cosas no se iban a quedar así. Por eso, en un movimiento rápido, atrapó de los hombros al otro adolescente, sujetándole luego contra la pared más cercana.

"Quiero una respuesta." declaró el Inuzuka, sintiéndose extraño por dirigirse de manera tan violenta a Naruto. "¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?"

Tras la pregunta sólo llegó el silencio. Las miradas de los muchachos se encontraron, luchando en cautela por un par de segundos. Naruto, aunque no hacía esfuerzos por escapar, seguía renuente a darle una respuesta. Kiba sintió la sangre calentarse en sus venas, enfadado por la necedad del rubio. Era una pregunta sencilla con una contestación más simple aún.

Decidió obtener las respuestas por sí mismo, uniendo sus labios a los de su compañero de entrenamiento en un acto que rayaba en lo violento. La frustración de todo el tiempo anhelando estar así con Uzumaki descargada en esa única acción. Sintió acelerársele el corazón en el pecho al degustar con los ojos cerrados el salado sabor del ramen mezclado con algo puramente Naruto.

Un momento memorable, perfecto, si acaso los labios del otro muchacho respondiesen el gesto en vez de permanecer quietos en evidente rechazo. Empero, no fue rechazo lo que Kiba vio reflejado en los claros ojos azules de Naruto al separarse. Oleadas de sentimientos pasaban por los ojos del rubio, demasiado aprisa para ser identificados por el otro shinobi. Las palabras dejaron su boca sin siquiera pensarlo.

"¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?"

"Me agradas."

"No te pregunté eso. ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?"

"Kiba…"

"Naruto. ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?"

"No."

El Inuzuka sintió algo romperse en su interior. El agarre en que tenía a Naruto perdió fuerza al instante, dejando a éste en libertad. Kiba retrocedió varios pasos, su rostro tomando una máscara de indiferencia. Asintió en dirección al otro adolescente y comenzó a alejarse. Ya no quedaba nada más que hablar. Eso era todo.

Fue así como llegó a donde estaba actualmente, en medio de una de las tantas solitarias áreas boscosas de Konoha. Recostado sobre el pasto, pues ya no tenía energías para mantenerse en pie. Mirando el oscuro cielo mientras las tinieblas de la inconsciencia llegaban para apoderarse lentamente de su visión.

Era una tontería lo que había hecho, su reacción a la negativa de Uzumaki, pero fue la única manera que pudo concebir en ese momento para ignorar el doloroso vacío que se extendía en su interior. Y en cierta forma, lo había logrado. El sonido de los pequeños quejidos de Akamaru se detuvieron, o quizá simplemente ya no podía escucharlos. De una u otra forma, quedó en silencio con sus pensamientos.

El vacío seguía ahí, no había duda de eso, pero el dolor ya no parecía inaguantable. Quizá su cuerpo estaba más allá del punto de sentir cualquier clase de sufrimiento. Lo que no cura el tiempo, lo cura la muerte. Mas él sabía muy bien que no iba a morir. Al igual que sabía que el olor de Akamaru se acercaba acompañado del inconfundible aroma de Naruto.

Lo único que quedaba era permanecer ahí recostado, resignado a ser visto en semejante circunstancia por el ninja ruidoso. La palabra _resignación_ apareció en su mente. Sólo eso quedaba, aceptar las cosas como eran y lidiar con ellas de la mejor manera posible. En ese momento, al ver el rostro preocupado de Naruto aparecer en su campo de visión balbuceando algo sobre llevarle al hospital, la vida ya no se veía tan mal. No obstante, había algo que seguía inquietando su mente.

"¿Aún somos amigos?" preguntó el Inuzuka.

"No siento lo mismo que tú." Dijo el otro, tras un momento de duda.

"No te pregunté eso. ¿Aún somos amigos?"

"Sí."

"Bien."

Al menos su desplante irracional había servido de algo. Ahora sabía que su amistad con Naruto continuaba en pie. Dejarían lo ocurrido esa noche atrás y la amistad entre ellos volvería a ser como antes. Definitivamente, la vida no se veía ya tan mal. Y con eso en mente, dejó al cansancio apoderarse por completo de él.

---

NOTAS:

Resurgiendo de la oscuridad con otro one shot, ahora explorando el lado triste de las relaciones. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, pero nunca está de más que me digan que tal les pareció… necesito saber cómo estoy haciendo las cosas…

En fin. Como siempre, les invito a ver las otras historias en mi profile. Nada pierden, y me harían feliz.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
